


【奎八】童话：日出的孩子

by Aquila038



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila038/pseuds/Aquila038
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8





	【奎八】童话：日出的孩子

5K+短篇童话

注意事项：

虚构作品，请勿上升真人

CP-奎八

级别-全年龄

灰暗的落日如一颗头颅般从红色的天空上缓慢地跌落下来。遥遥望去，那些被冻僵的白雁飞得很低很低，晃晃悠悠地刮擦着，好像快要碰到草原的地平线了。

糟了、糟了！是暴风雨要来了。

快躲！

他那颗软而柔的心脏随着奔跑剧烈地颤抖着。积雨云从东南西北压来，像大团的泼墨洇向纸上的一只蚂蚁——他还是迟了一步。随着一声巨响，大雨瓢泼，尘土飞扬，空气里灌满了浓重的土腥味；沸腾的铁水向他兜头盖脸地浇下去。

他一头扑进了树荫。

喘息咳嗽片刻后，他开始龇牙咧嘴、哎哟哎哟地把自己的长裤从腿上撕下来。过程有点漫长，因为它们已经被血水黏得很结实了。但是他还是很有耐心地忍耐着，之后是衬衣、手套，全部。他翻了个身，有些忧愁地看着自己锈迹斑斑的身躯。

“真倒霉啊，今天都走不了路了……”

被那孩子一头扎进荫蔽的，是一棵被施了魔法般密不透风的巨树。他抬头向上看，大雨仍在头顶隆隆作响，发出嘶哑的恫吓声。  
他捂上耳朵也没有用，闭上眼睛也没有用，被暴雨烫伤的躯体仍然在止不住地发抖。

“风铃呀，雏菊呀，钻石色的补血草呀。”他这样轻轻地、像抚慰着自己的心一样嘟哝着没用的小咒语，俯身往自己溃烂的左腿唾了些嚼烂的碎草片。

这是一个浑身淡蓝色的少年——他连血管也是幽幽的蓝色。  


远处的暴雨中，出现了一个白色的身影，向他一点一点移动过来。

“谁啊？谁在那边？”他警觉起来，顾不上腿上的伤口，一骨碌爬起来披上衣裳，大声地问。

若是躲雨的人还罢了，如果是那些讨厌的蝴蝶精怪和槲叶老头……

离得近些，他才发现白的是跳动的雨珠和水雾。

那人开口了：

“你、你、你好！请问这是你的金合欢树吗？是的话，能不能……”

“不是！但是你也不要靠近我，别过来！”

蓝色的少年大喊道。

轰隆隆！一道紫白色的闪电突然劈下来，这一瞬间好像整个天地都被照亮了。蓝色的少年看清了这是个戴着兜帽的，穿着红衣服的人。不仅是衣服，整个人都是一种怪物般的淡淡红色哩，双手，脸颊，耳朵尖……蓝色的少年瞪着眼睛，明明看上去年纪跟我差不多大，却真是个从没见过的怪人啊。

被他这么恶狠狠地一吼，对方怔住了。而且，他显然也发现了彼此的模样完全不同，有些骇异地张大了嘴巴。

“这……你不要赶走我嘛！我可以给你生火……”

“那更不需要！”蓝色的少年一边冷漠地说，一边用手指着原野的那边，“你快走吧！”

他听完果真尴尬地挠了挠头，稍微踮了两下脚，然后怪委屈地不声不响地走了。

草地被大雨擂得泥浆飞溅。而那人已经浑身湿透了，有点可怜的背影像只被主人赶出家门的小狗。

好吧，跟他预想的不同，这是个很有礼貌的人。

好像怪残忍、怪不近人情的……这样做，这样把他赶进那么大的雨里。蓝色的少年抱着膝盖，想。

“等等！”他又站起来，从树荫里探出一点，大声地叫回红色的少年。“不是说能生火吗？把我的衣服弄干，就让你留下来。”

其实，他是不需要特意弄干衣服的。之所以让他留下来，是出于无法言传、从未有过的一种心情。

蓝色的少年和他的族人是在一次向北的迁徙中走失的。随着天气变暖，他们决定离开原先的居所，在极北的城市中建造一座玻璃大厅，然后世代永远居住下去。性格并不开朗的他们不习惯交谈，也互不登门拜访，总是披着长长的黑黑的斗篷穿梭在暴雪和狂风卷席中的冰原上，姿态优雅得像铺陈一支现代舞。

偶尔他们也在夏天出现。六月的清晨，人们看见白玫瑰上结了浓霜，就说明蓝血管的人们曾经造访于此；失去了未婚夫的裹着黑纱的少女，能够在水中看见他们蓝色的没有声息的倒影；月圆之夜，失眠的人在枕上听见山海呜啸，那是他们正成群结队地从远方走过。而我们现在看见的这个有着蓝色血管的少年，就正是轻盈又神秘的精灵的一员呢。

这样，蓝血管的少年和红血管的少年就相背着在一棵大树下面等待着大雨过去，谁也不说一句话。要不要开口呢……？彼此这么想着。

要不要、要不要说些什么呢？

最终，除了交换了名字以外，他们什么都没有说。

雨在傍晚停了。月亮升起来了，像一朵蜜香的白栀子花，里面略微有些虫蛀的痕迹。河流在黑暗中暗暗地闪烁着，几条小鱼在里面发出拨剌的微响。

天晴了。

原野上的太阳是那么酷烈，亮得眼前一阵阵发黑。明浩浑身布满淡蓝色的血锈，独自坐在碧青色的山坡上唉声叹气。“唉……”

“越来越丑了，”他自言自语道，“这么丑，哎呀，不要见人了……”

什么时候才能回家呢……他一边这样无聊地想着，一边不断用草叶擦掉蓝色的锈迹。他擦得太专心，也不知什么时候，那个红血管的少年站在了他面前。

“什么事？”他下意识往回缩，语气生硬得自己都吓了一跳。

珉奎尴尬地笑着：“我帮你弄干衣服啦。”

这么说，是有这回事……昨天说的，一转眼就忘了。

“是怎么做到的……？”

珉奎带着得意的少年神气，向他亮出自己空空的双手。“瞧好了。”眨眼之间，他就凭空捞出一把细细的小刀，转手就往自己手臂上点了一下，快得他都不曾看清。

“扑哧”一声，他的手臂上竟然迸出了流动的火焰。接着是一串红宝石一样的血珠子，嗵嗵哒哒地落在草地上。

明浩吓了一跳；而珉奎却哈哈大笑起来。那小小的伤口随之愈合了。他笑着走上前，轻轻握住他冰凉的手轻轻地晃了晃，向他展示了光洁如初的手臂。

啊，这个奇怪的家伙真是有点厉害……他看到面前的人通透清澈的眼睛闪亮亮的，有些不好意思。

这就算认识了吧？

他们一起爬上青郁郁的小丘，趟过珍珠般的溪流。这是一个不同寻常的地方，正如一切童话中的那样。他们见过一些被雨水泡涨了的鹅卵石上咕噜噜地冒出绿色的花簇，也见过金色的风沙中，像手掌那么大的荧蓝的蜻蜓密密麻麻地落在岩石上。有一次天空下起了比他们相识那天还大的暴雨，溪水中银色的飞鱼便腾跃而起，顺着雨流铺天盖地地从天空飞过去，粼粼巨浪无始无终，空气中的鱼腥气把他们都呛得咳嗽起来，又互相因为对方的滑稽模样开怀大笑。

然而，这又是一个充满了寂静的地方，没有人讲话和交谈。许多的夜晚就这样地过去了，月光流着银色的血，绵密的草地上一片灰幽幽的微光，就像被困在魔法的海洋中一样。蓝色的少年不禁想，世界在过去的许多世纪里都是这样地沉默着的呢。他和他相对无话地肩并肩，手拉手走着。有时候明浩的膝盖和腰疼得受不了，便要求停下来休息。

珉奎总是毫不犹豫地答应，但他却往往稍停一会儿便会说：“已经可以了。”

其实他的袖子下面、裤子下面，已经被锈斑硌得走不动路了。日复一日，霉斑和脓疮一样的深蓝色锈斑，正在不断地撕咬着他的血肉骨骼。离开了世代居住的冰原，说不定哪一天四肢百骸都会腐朽下去。

其实是有点怕那个笨蛋嫌弃……那不行。

明浩不吭声地想着，把手指扣得更紧了些。

有一次，他们碰见过一个浑身戴着狼牙刺的男人。他的手中拿着一条长长的链子，那一头拴着一条无精打采的大蝴蝶，黄粉抖落了一地。

“您向哪儿去？”珉奎礼貌地问他。

“向哪儿去？我向哪儿去？”

这一下显然把男人问住了。他不住地用布满刺针的手挠着同样布满钢针的脑袋，随后转向那只懒洋洋的蝴蝶。“向哪儿去？老兄，咱们向哪儿去？”

蝴蝶吱吱吱地叫着，随后一下子把翅膀扇啦啦地抖开了。

明浩和珉奎面面相觑。一直到走远了，男人还在嘟哝着：“这下可把我难为死了……出发的时候，是想往哪儿走来着？” 

“你是要找那间玻璃大厅的吧？”等他走远了，珉奎突然问。

“对。”明浩斩钉截铁地说。“我的家人都在那里。”

这么一说，他忽然沉思起来：“那么，你又是哪里来的呢？”

“我、我来的地方……”珉奎突然间结巴了。

随后他说：“你愿意听吗？这是另一个故事了。”

“我的家族是一个很兴旺的大家族呢。我们世代居住在潮湿的低地，靠锻造和出售一些亮晶晶的小玩意儿谋生。那是一个和这里完全不同的地方，一年分为四季。春天的市集上，人们围在一起跳舞，心灵手巧的人们会制作姜饼小人送给自己喜欢的和需要感谢的人……春天虽说气候潮湿，但雨是沙沙沙地很轻柔地往下坠落的……”

“下过雨之后是什么样的？”

这一天他们已经走了很远的路，明浩又困倦又疼痛，半躺在一棵巨大的开白花的树下。

“嗯——凉润润、昏沉沉的。风从我的身上漫过去，贴着、吮着我的皮肤。人像在轻柔的水中一样。小水洼里漂着落叶和一些脏东西，蚯蚓在小路上横七竖八，褐色的树干被泡得黑黑的……”

珉奎一边说，一边看着旁边的人眼皮打架。不知道怎么，觉得他像一块即将融化的春冰哩。

“如果你说的都是真的就好了…我从来没有见过那样的世界。”

“真的！每一个字都是真的！”珉奎轻声又坚定地说。他慢慢地讲着，而明浩在他的声音中不可思议地睡熟了。

这是蓝血管的少年第一次在他面前睡着。他有着松散的银灰色的头发，略微凹陷的胸口，呼吸的时候，整个地像一个很脆弱、很脆弱的梦。

突然间，珉奎看见他的手指开始染上了深蓝黑色的锈痕。

接着是手臂。

啊！怎么会这样……他惊诧地捂住了嘴巴。

在他眼前，蓝血管的少年就像是一座迅速坍塌的房屋一样，慢慢地皱缩在一起。骨骼、皮肉…就连精致漂亮的脸也漫上伤疤，显得难以辨认了。

还好，明浩很快醒了。随着他睁开眼睛，他整个人也变得好转了些，一些零零星星的冰凉的碎屑附在衣服的下摆，眼睫毛上结了白色的霜。

“怎么了？”他察觉出了些许不自在。

“噢，噢噢……刚刚有只天牛…爬过去了，嗯。”红血管的少年从恍然中回过神，局促不安地说。

他突然庆幸起自己浑身都红彤彤的，这样一来，就算是过分地脸红也不会被蓝血管的少年察觉了。

明浩确实没有发现他的异样，他正忙着想些别的事情。

他知道自己的身躯很快就会被异乡的气候毁坏掉。每一天，他都盘算着怎样不声不响地甩下那个粘人的麻烦鬼独自向北去。

在珉奎眼皮底下一点点烂掉的话……他打了个寒战。

一定要想办法离开他才行。他会回到雪国去，在漠漠的风雪中修建起另一座玻璃大厅。冬日漫长，他将和与他血脉相似的人们终日沉默以对；就好像这世界上从来没有红血管的，笨呼呼的开朗的人一样，好像活泼的红宝石似的鲜血和小狗一般的，清澈的眼睛是一种疾病一样。

不能再等了。

于是有一天，明浩生硬又突兀地说：

“我想一个人走。”

“啊？为什么？”

“我想一个人走了。”他别扭地说着。

“可、可是……”他分明听见珉奎火焰的血管哔剥地燃烧着，声音也像遭了重病，而眼睛熄灭下去。

“这是没有办法的事。我生病了。”他斩钉截铁地说，“一种会把你的火焰全部熄灭掉、让你的骨髓都结冰的病。没有人能承受那样的寒冷，你也一样。”

“是真的吗？但我不怕冷。”

“是真的。”

“那你自己呢？你怎么不在乎自己的身体啊！”

明浩闭上眼酝酿了一会儿，换了一副不耐烦的口气：“你怎么管那么多？你知道吗，我从没见过你这样擅长多管闲事的人。”

他一壁数落着，一壁用仅剩的心里的防御推搡着珉奎。

“快走！不想再见到你了。永远不想见你了。”

快走吧，快离开我，我的皮肤下面已经可以搓到坚硬的锈块了。

珉奎只好灰溜溜地走了。草地上一溜火星，冒着一点烟气，很快就熄灭了。

那是他的眼泪。

……原来我那时候看见的你的眼神，不是刚刚睡醒的幻觉啊。

黄昏的时候，明浩靠在一棵树下不断地想，不断地重复播放着火星熄灭的画面，心里哀伤起来。

他一个人在遥远的原野上轻轻地唱着：

红血管的少年，血液也是烫的。  
蓝血管的少年，骨头也是冰的。  
坚硬的湖面，冻僵了的雨。  
没有春天，连风也不会来。

什么时候才能再碰见他呢？

明浩有点后悔了。

可是，留在我身边也没有用，早晚会让他厌恶的。

他一个人走过深深的河谷和潺潺的溪流。粉红的花朵不见了，取而代之的是荒凉的冰天雪地的景色。在高高的山原上，雪松的针叶缀满了苍苍冰花，而冰花是不能像真正的花那样，被摘下来嗅闻，当作温软新奇的饰品戴着的，就像珉奎曾经捉弄他的那样。

走到北方的戈壁时，平原的积雪已十分耀眼了。

第七天凌晨的时候，他走到了冰海的边缘。远处，几只鹰隼在海的尽头高高低低地飞翔着。

一只小鱼从水中跳上浅滩，他略微惊讶地看着它。

不是那种草原上的会飞的小鱼，只是有着暗淡的紫色闪光鳞片，像一则美丽但是哀凉的童话。

北风呼呼地、呼呼地吹呀、吹呀……

暴风雪就要来了。

这奇异的生命在干涸的沙砾上略微扭动了一会儿，便只有嘴巴一开一合、颤颤巍巍地出气了；明浩定定地看着，没有试图救下它。

因为就在那一瞬间，他的身体突然不能动弹了。

蓝色的坚冰从脚下，从手肘，从全身包围而来，很快抵住了他的咽喉。

大海的边上，白色的雪尘开始旋转着跳起狂暴的舞蹈来。

“啊………果然……冻住了……”他沙哑地喃喃自语着，带了一点不愿意承认的哭腔，“有人吗……！”

无人回应，他的声音轻轻地、幽幽地消散在沉重的雪国中。

本该是那样的。可是，晶明的空气里，突然出现了一束温暖的赤烈的光芒。

是那个比世界上所有的炉火加起来都要温暖的人，正在几十米外遥遥地看着他。

跟上次见到他时不同的是，红血管的少年似乎是整个被包裹在一团火焰之中了，整个人正炽热地熊熊燃烧着。

“是你！不要……”明浩已经说不成话了。

珉奎好像也看见他了。他顿了顿，转身就跑了。 

逃走了吗？ 唉，也是当然的事情。

让明浩没想到的是，那一团火焰似的身影，随着越来越快的跑动，随着越来越耀眼的燃烧，居然越升越高，越来越远，像是真的飞上了天空一样，像是被加快了倍速的日出一样。

哎呀……他就要不见了……

过了一会儿，冰原上什么也没有了。而蓝血管的少年几乎要结成一个冰茧了。

是眼睛花了吗？珉奎真的来过吗？

但是，太阳居然慢慢地出来了。

风雪啊，停住了。

他感到自己的蓝血管格格地松动了，躯干苏醒过来。冻僵了的手臂和膝盖渐渐恢复了知觉，脖颈、手指、脚趾……一直到每根头发尖都活过来了。

刚刚一能动弹，他就立刻地向东方，向珉奎消失的地方奔跑了过去。跑呀，跑呀，似乎是要把整个世界都抛在身后一样……整个世界在他的眼前展开成一幅巨大的画卷，是他从未见过的、比家乡传说的故事书里魔法的世界还要生动的世界……每一根正在融化的冰柱都挂着一滴闪亮的露水，大地上缀满了宝石。暴风雪后的云层霍地裂开缝隙，阳光哗然涌出，一丝一缕垂直地洒向地面，宛如辉煌的竖琴琴弦。一抹湿润的彩虹在树梢绽放光彩。无数野草的藤蔓一下子伸出了碧绿的指尖，而浓密的玫瑰正在如烟似雾地盛开。远处，云的巨海静静地蒸腾着——此刻有无数歌谣正在世界的各个角落里兴高采烈地飘荡，来自稚嫩的，年老的，各种各样颜色的人……是吧！一定是的，这就是珉奎说的春天。

这是一个惊喜的、奇迹的世界……而那个红血管的少年已经不见了。

不知道什么时候，蓝血管的少年是在满天云霞下面，匆匆、匆匆跑着。

回身一望，西山上的太阳明煌煌地，就像那个人的背影一样燃烧着呢。


End file.
